The Human Translational Applications Core (P30-HTAC) supports the Consortium for Neuropsychiatric Phenomics (CNP) by providing services of three integrated units: (1) Human Recruitment and Phenotyping Unit;(2) Neuroimaging Unit;and (3) Statistics and Database Management Unit. The Human Recruitment and Phenotyping Unit serves the CNP by recruiting all human subjects and conducting all diagnostic, behavioral, personality, and cognitive data needed by Components 3 and 4. The human samples include a group of 2000 healthy people (referred to as the "LA2K"), and 100 individuals in each of three diagnostic groups (comprising people with the diagnoses of schizophrenia, bipolar disorder, and attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder), including people of both European and Hispanic/Latino ancestries. The Neuroimaging Unit will be responsible for sthe conduct of structural and functional neuroimaging aspects (including structural magnetic resonance imaging, functional magnetic resonance imaging, and diffusion tensor imaging) required for Components 3 and 4, acquiring all relevant data and providing analysis expertise to investigators within these components. The Statistics and Database Management Unit provides a range of statistical resource coordination, database management, and project management functions to all other CNP components. Each of the units within the P30-HTAC maintains standards to assure quality of CNP data. Collectively the three units of the P30-HTAC provide high quality services to the CNP with efficiency difficult for any individual project to achieve. The P30-HTAC further integrates delivery of these services to sustain the synergy and interactions across components within the CNP. The P30-HTAC also has scientific aims beyond its service roles: its units actively seeks to develop new methods in human behavioral and cognitive assessment, neuroimaging, and statistical methods for optimal phenotype definition and identification of relations between phenotypes and genotypes.